


Immortal

by the_fandom_fangirl



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Immortality, Light Angst, One Shot, Past Character Death, immortals trying to deal with immortality more at 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fandom_fangirl/pseuds/the_fandom_fangirl
Summary: Legendary Shapes are immortal.But their friends are not.---A collection of letters and pages, a paper trail on the thoughts of immortality.





	Immortal

_ A tattered journal page. Found in an old house that has been well maintained. _

Eternity’s pretty long.   
I learned that a long time ago.   
A while back (who cares how long, time isn’t relevant to me anymore at this point) I got annoyed when the food wouldn’t be ready because it took an hour to make and clear up.   
Now I pass years in the blink of an eye simply because I forgot to remember that not everyone sees life like I have to now.   
I think my memory’s getting confusing by now.   
Today I walked through town, smiling at the faces looking up at me and down at me in awe (they always do, I’m a living legend aren’t I?) and one of them stopped me.   
Blue. Always the blue hair that stalls me.   
Their eyes held sadness and their scarf covered half their face.   
I had to bring myself to move on past the small Shape before I mistook them for…   
Nevermind.

It’s happened before. The others get it as well. Faces resembling the ones we knew.   
I didn’t believe in reincarnation until I saw the faces over millennia that should have died when I held their owner’s hands for the last time.

I miss the times when years didn’t seem like seconds.

 

_ A note pasted to the town noticeboard. _

I have been having nightmares about this Shape with a colour I haven’t seen before, and it always leaves me shaking and crying in the mornings.    
If there is anyone who has also been having any  ~~ memories ~~ nightmares, can you recommend a way to help me stay asleep?   
\- Hexa

 

_ A note found pinned on the outside of a resident’s house. _

My name is Avia, and I’ve been having the same dream.   
Can we talk?   
I’ll be in the town square by 3:00 pm, if you can be there?   
-A

 

_ A crumpled receipt for sleep supplements found behind a desk. _

  * Colour (evil?) -> Avia dreams -> four Shapes. Who are they??
  * Flying through air. The next life? Sky?
  * BUY MORE SUPPLEMENTS.



 

_ A journal entry torn out and thrown in the library bin. _

It’s happening again. They’ll come to find me. They’ll want to find the others.   
We’re only four now.   
What can I even do about this??   
I don’t want to see a face like theirs again. I’ll outlive them.   
It hurts too much.

 

_ A neat cursive letter addressed to a ‘Cap’. _

Hi there!   
Sorry I posted this so late, but I’d like to see you again. I have a friend who has the same dreams as us and we think there’s more, but we haven’t asked around.   
I really enjoyed the rowboat tour of that cave under the island.   
Can we go again sometime?

I think we can be great friends.   
-A

 

_ A blue diary page found on the street under a bench. _

Dear Diary,

Today me, Cap and Avia went for a walk, and we saw the Legendary Shape! The blue one! They’re really tall, and they were sitting on a park bench playing with some kids! They never seem to get a beard or wrinkles, it’s really cool. But when we walked by, they looked really pale and they left super duper quick.   
Was it something behind us? Or did we do something wrong?   
I’m going to go and ask them to be sure. I want to make up if it was something I did!

-Hexa

 

_ A security camera reel, showing the side of an alleyway the day of the Heroes’ Parade. _

A small blue Shape hides behind a trash can as a burly looking grey-green Flower comes in, cracking their knuckles. They begin yelling and the small Shape flinches.   
**“WHERE ARE YOU YOU LITTLE SHIT??”**

The Flower finds the Shape and hauls them up by the dark blue scarf on their neck.   
**“Now listen here, I don’t know who the fuck you are, but if I want to go and get that chick back for what she said, I’ll damn well get to her! If you wanna get in the way, I’ll toss ya! Now, if you decide to go white knightin’ again… I’ll make your eye a helluva lot worse than it’s about to.”**   
The smaller shape struggles as a claw starts to make it’s way over to their right eye, which is green compared to the pale blue of the other eye.

A blue blast hits the wall, and the Shape drops to the floor while the Flower pales and runs off. A yellow blur bodyslams them back into view and the Flower is contained in a green field. The Circle Legendary helps up the small Shape before they take the Flower out of the alley.   
**“You’re strong kid. Get up on your own two legs and walk. Stay with your friends.”**   
The footage skips and the tape ends.

 

_ Newspaper clipping of an incident last week. _

For the last three days horror has reigned among us, as a Flower known only as ‘Grey’ attacked the Treeangle and became a monster. Colour was sapped from Shapes and all hope seemed lost, until the Legendary Shapes arrived on scene to dispel the creature.   
The beast won, but over the course of three days they, along with a few individuals in town, warded off the danger and restored the archipelago to life once more.   
The individuals, known to be Hexa, Cap and Avia, declined to comment at this time. The Shapes had this to say:

“Grey was normal like any Shape. But there is a reason it should only be wielded by those with a good intention. He couldn’t be saved, and we do regret that. But we only hope this wards off any ideas about future attacks. We’ve seen this enough by now.”

 

_ A blue diary page found pinned to the town square noticeboard. _

I’m not a hero.

I’m sorry I couldn’t be stronger.   
But I’m not having dreams anymore.   
Neither are the others.   
I’m sorry I didn’t stop bothering you Square. But I’ll try to do your friend justice by doing as much as I can.

-Hexa

 

_ A plaque fastened to a statue in town square. It depicts four Shapes that look very different from one another, but they are holding each other and laughing. The date marks it as revealed on the Heroes’ Parade. _

In honoured memory of:   
Cube - The proof that one can be brave and become stronger.   
Pilot - The best flier in the Isles, who would do anything for her friends.   
Voxel - The hero that realised there was strength in numbers.   
Captain - The sailor that mapped the world we live in.   
The heroes that created today, remembered by Legends and now finally immortal in stone.

 

_ A crumpled journal page smoothed out and framed in the library. _

My name is Square.   
I was around for the beginning of the second Corruption, and I stopped a third or any more from ever appearing again.   
I am one of the eight Heroes the Parade honours. But it leaves out a few details. And I can’t leave out the truth. This will be my final Parade with the others before we go to see the rest of the world. We’ve been here for a while.   
Voxel was a hero. But before that, he was the second Corruption’s cause. He caused Cube to become half Corrupt. He caused the world to change and some residents to forever be different. But he changed, and he did the bravest things when he joined our side.  


When a new threat came, we fought through. And when we realised they were the only ones getting older, we hoped we were wrong.

Those heroes… we see their faces reappear in living ones over and over.

When you see those faces, try to remember them and remember their lookalike’s sacrifices and story. Try to remember where we begin to lose our memories about them.

Legendary Shapes are immortal.

But our friends and memories are not.


End file.
